


Naked Nostalgia

by Silverladys



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverladys/pseuds/Silverladys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something silly I wrote many years ago, and decided to post here.  One-shot, Veeery Explicit, Post-Cell and BV 3 years - , but not the conventional one (no Yamcha!!)    Vegeta misses the hotness from the beginning of his relationship with Bulma, and decides to make her remember them.  But how can a couple have more intimacy with a restless, curious son nosing around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Nostalgia

Naked Nostalgia

 

Bulma gave a long stretch as she entered her bedroom. Summer vacation, at last! Most of the time, being the head of the Capsule Corp was gratifying, but it was also undeniably stressful. She looked forward for the day when Trunks would be old enough to take her place. True, by that time, she’d be quite old; all wrinkled and with dangly breasts - she stopped and shuddered. On second thought, she wasn’t all that anxious for him to grow up!

Trunks happened to be on vacation from daycare, but at least this afternoon she wouldn’t have to worry about finding activities to keep the little four-year-old prankster busy. Thankfully, her parents had volunteered to take him to the amusement park so she could rest. 

“It doesn’t cost us anything, honey,” said her mother as Bulma babbled her gratitude “You and Vegeta need some time to yourselves.” 

Bulma had flushed slightly at this. The way she went on would make anyone else think that Bulma, and her rambunctious husband lived only for the moment when the door closed behind their family to jump each other! With all this heat? No, thank you! Maybe later…but for now, all Bulma really wanted was a good, relaxing shower, and then to do absolutely nothing.

Bulma stretched again. As soon as she freed herself from her work clothes, she stood in front of the mirror, clad only in her bra and panties. Actually, she wasn’t all that anxious to take a shower, much less to put on clothes again. Know what? She would stay like this! Err… well, not that much! She pulled on an old comfortable t-shirt over herself, and went downstairs, hoping that Vegeta hadn’t drunk all the orange juice. 

Speaking of the devil, Vegeta was just returning from his training, hungry and all sweaty. Usually, he waited a couple of hours after he’d finished training, and always showered himself in the GR before entering home. But today he wanted some fun. Bulma was probably back from work by now, and hopefully she might be in the shower. 

Unaware of her husband’s plans, Bulma sank into one armchair, took a sip of her orange juice, and began to flip through an old magazine.

Casually, Vegeta caught a glance of his wife through the window of the living room. He stopped and looked again, his jaw falling down in shock. What the hell was she was doing dressed, err…undressed like that? Then he remembered that a long time ago, she used to do that sometimes, whenever her parents were away and no one else was around. Once, however, he was sure that she had done it on purpose. That was when everything had started…

****  
His eyes bulged out when he spotted the half-dressed figure laying on the sofa. 

“And you get mad when I call you a vulgar woman?!” 

“If you don’t like what you see, then go away!” she promptly snapped.

Actually, I do like, Vegeta thought as he left the living room. That’s the point.

****

Unconsciously, the Prince smiled as he remembered what he had done as payback. She had a fit, but only for a few minutes… 

Those were the good days… Until the brat came and messed it all up. Well, Vegeta admitted grudgingly, it hadn’t only been Trunks fault. But he ended up coming back for her after Cell, hadn’t he? However, things never had been the same after their making-up. Whenever they were reaching their climaxes… waaaaaaaaahhhh! Bulma would always run off and nurse the brat until he’d finally shut up. Sometimes it could take as little as a few minutes or as long as a couple of hours, mostly. When she finally came back, Vegeta would be already asleep or else(mostly) she would be too tired, and no longer in the mood. 

After Trunks had grown a little, the situation improved a lot, but by then, Bulma’s father decided to retire, and passed his burden onto her. The woman, who had always complained that Vegeta rarely spent time with his family, no longer had time enough for him. To make matters worse, the older couple, who used to travel a lot, was now staying more at home, making it nearly impossible for Bulma and Vegeta to get in as much “together” time like they used to do before. Not that their nights weren’t bad now - no, no, they were always great, but… As he continued to stare at Bulma through the window, Vegeta realized how much he missed those wild days when the two of them would have sex in every room of the building, or in the woods, in the pool, even on the rooftop one night. 

Bulma yawned. She heard the sound of light steps going down the stairs, and looked up in idle curiosity. Then, she shrugged it off. It was probably Vegeta, coming back into the house, flying through their bedroom window and, more than probably, looking for her! Sometimes Vegeta proved to be more randy than Kame Roshi, even though in public he acted as sternly as a puritan fresh off the Mayflower. 

Bulma heard the fridge open and close a few times. She let out an annoyed huff. Vegeta was probably assembling one of his gigantic sandwiches, which he tended to eat everywhere but in its proper place, the kitchen. Well, if he was planning to eat his snack in the living room, he was dead wrong! 

Her husband entered and she turned her head back, the verbal blow ready at the tip of her tongue. But, as soon as she looked at him, she gasped, her chin and tongue nearly hitting the floor. Her blue eyes bulged out comically.

“Ve… Vegeta!!!”

The Saiyan had strolled casually into the room, completely naked and while holding a cyclopic sandwich in his grip. He stopped in the middle of the room, and stared back at her with a very, very fake frown.

“What? You’re staring at me as if I was naked.”

“YOU ARE NAKED!!”

“Don’t shout; I’m not deaf! Want all our neighbors to know? Though I think it won’t make any difference; they must have become pretty used to your screeching by now.”

Bulma’s face became entirely red. “How can you do this to me? You indecent…exhibitionist!”

“Exhibitionist? “ He sat on the sofa as he ate the sandwich “Who’s the one walking around here only in panties?”

“I’m not ´only in panties’! I’m wearing a t-shirt, too!” she said, tugging emphatically at the piece of cloth, “Besides, I’m in MY house and I’m tired and hot! I’ve got the right to relax any way I want. But I’d never sit naked on MY sofa, especially eating a dripping, crumbling sandwich over MY carpet! Go upstairs and put on some underwear, you…you huge…” Just then she realized her eyes were staring directly at his “spot,” and that she was beginning to feel very, very hot. She looked away. “And go eat that in the kitchen!”

Vegeta suppressed a laugh. She was reacting exactly the way he expected.

“I’m in my house too, and I’m also tired and hot. I’ve got the right to relax after my training.” He replied with a full mouth. Finishing his sandwich, he licked his fingers and brushed off a few crumbles that had fallen on his lap, right down on her carpet “If you don’t like what you see, butt out.”

Bulma stopped screaming, and stared at him in a strange way.

Where had she heard that before?

****  
She was watching him again. The holographic screen near the ceiling was turned off and in its retracted position, but somehow he could feel her eyes upon him. There was probably a camera hidden somewhere inside the gravity chamber. He frowned. It was exciting, but it was also becoming a nuisance. He wished she would just come out and say what she wanted from him, instead of peeping on him, and disturbing his concentration.

Slowly, he took off his t-shirt. 

Inside the laboratory, Bulma held her breath. The muscles under his tanned torso, which even the scars couldn’t spoil, coiled and uncoiled like copper snakes as he flexed.

“Do you like what you see?” asked the Prince.

Yes, she did! But she never would admit it. Too many times, she had pictured in her mind his disdaining smirk and his voice dismissing her cruelly if she tried to confess her feelings. Vegeta never would lower himself to have sex with a human female. A hundred times over, he had told her that she was ugly.

The silence was really getting on Vegeta’s nerves. He had to come up with something drastic. Only if… The thought that suddenly came to mind made him blush. It was a crazy notion, but the alternative to remain tortured was no longer an option. One of them was going to have to take the initiative or else he would have to remove himself before the need made him out of control. The last thing he needed was Kakarott after him for raping his childhood friend.

He felt a cold sweat come upon him, but the decision was made. Very, very slowly, the Prince floated upwards until he was where the holographic screen would appear. He raised one leg, taking off one sneaker then the other, dropping them to the floor.

Bulma gaped in confusion. What was he doing? Before she finished wondering, Vegeta stripped off his stretch shorts, releasing them to join the discarded sneakers below. She shrieked and covered her eyes.

The Saiyan hovered in the air, completely naked, fighting the urge to retrieve his shorts and forget about this whole business. The last piece of clothing had barely reached the floor when a voice thundered at his back.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?”

Vegeta twisted his head over his shoulder to look at the screen. His cheeks felt almost as red as hers, but he smirked. “Making you show yourself up. Did you really think that I wouldn’t sense you spying on me?”

Bulma gulped, berating herself mentally for being so easy to bait. “I… well, I wasn’t spying at you, not exactly. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t get hurt again.” She forced a smile. “Now that you got what you wanted, how about you put your clothes back on, hmm? It’s obvious you’re feeling uncomfortable, too.”

“I don’t take any orders from females!” he snapped. 

She paled. “You’re not planning to train like this, are you?”

“Why not? It’ll be even better this way without any clothes to restrain my moves. You don’t have to look.” He pretended that he was about to turn around to face her, but she immediately squealed again, covering her eyes.

“NOOO! Don’t!” The blue-haired woman risked a peep between her fingers. Vegeta still had his back towards her, and was looking over his shoulder, but he wasn’t smiling anymore.

“If you don’t like what you see, then butt off! Isn’t that what you said to me that time?”

“How dare you?! This is my house, and you haven’t the right to give me orders!”

“I have the right of not being disturbed during my training! You’re not letting me to concentrate, spying and teasing me the whole time!”

“Teasing? I do not ‘tease’ you! You men are so sexist! A woman can’t look without some guy calling her a slut?!”

“You do much more than just look at me! What was that exhibition about the other day?”

She blushed guiltily. “I’ve got the right to relax in my house the way I like! I didn’t know that you’d be around!”

“You knew very well that I would show up sooner or later. What do you want from me, after all? One moment, you tease me, and then reject me in the next! I’m not made of stone!”

Her eyes widened. He… he couldn’t be saying… 

“Do you… want me? But you always told me I was ugly!”

Vegeta clenched his teeth hatefully, cursing her for forcing him to confess such a weakness. 

“A warrior has the same physical necessities that any normal man has. It’s much easier to ignore those needs while in space or any other place where there are no women…”

“Ah, I see! So, what you mean is that even a lowly Earth woman might serve to satisfy your necessities?”

Hrr… Either she was stupider than he had thought or she was pretending she didn’t understand.

“What else do you want me to say?!” he almost roared. “Do you want me to say foolish words, or give you flowers, and other sorts of trash? I’m not one of those stupid weaklings that ogle over you! But, when you practically devour me with your eyes, just like you’re doing with my butt now -” (Bulma gasped guiltily) “- or expose your body by wearing indecent clothes, you can’t expect that I remain indifferent! Your mouth, however, says the complete opposite that both your body and eyes do, and that’s making me crazy! I am not a toy to be used and discarded, like your scarred ex-boyfriend! I have my pride!”

He wanted her! He really did, but he feared being rejected… just like her! Bulma began to realize how much that confession was costing his pride, to not mention that blatant exposition of himself. It seemed that they were more alike than either of them thought. Oblivious to her drama of consciousness, Vegeta carried on.

“I can no longer concentrate in my training the way I’m supposed to! I’m done! Either you tell me what you want from me or leave me alone! I’m counting until three and then I’ll turn around. One…”

Her face no longer showed anger. Actually, she looked shocked and a little serious, just like that time when he told her shut up. However, Vegeta didn’t notice it. 

“…two…” He took a deep breath.

“…three!” He turned around. 

The hologram had been turned off . Relieved, Vegeta released his breath, but at the same time he was disappointed. Well, that was it. He looked down at his clothes, but didn’t feel like wearing them. It was better to take the rest of the time he had to train a little more, because after that, he probably never would have the chance to do it again, thanks to his foolishness. He never had trained naked before. As he had predicted, his movements were really freer, but it was harder to concentrate when one was more conscious of sensitive, dangly parts flapping about… 

Then he heard a knock on his door. Hell! So soon? Vegeta floated down, and turned off the machine. He was almost opening the door before he remembered his undressed condition. Cursing, he quickly tucked himself into his boxers while jumping his way back to the door.

He finally opened the door to see Bulma in front of him, her pretty face solemn. Vegeta waited for her to slap him, or tell him he wasn’t wanted there anymore. However, what she said caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

“I liked what I saw, that’s the point,” she explained calmly and coldly. “I’m very sorry if I’ve disturbed your training, which never was my intention. And I never wanted to play with you. It’s just…” she paused, fighting the trembling in her chin, “…I… since that day when you almost killed yourself in that explosion, I realized that not only I… I’m in love with you, but… I want you, too! But how can you expect me to say that, if you’re always telling me how vulgar and ugly I am? I may not be Saiyan, Vegeta, but I’ve got my pride, too! 

“I think you’re handsome, even though you are the most detestable, hateful, selfish and conceited man I‘ve ever met in my life! But I know it’s too much to want some attention from you, because the noble Prince of all Saiyans never would lower himself to look at an Earth woman! Satisfied?” Bulma felt her eyes filling with tears and looked away, so she wouldn’t see him smirk with victory. Despite Vegeta’s confession, she still felt unsure about how he would react at her surrender, and if his pride wouldn’t get in the way, like always. Suddenly, she wished that the Earth would open a hole to swallow her right then and there, so ashamed was she.

Then, she felt his fingers on her chin, making her to look up at him. Vegeta smirked, but not with disdain.

“Looks like we’ve both been playing, “blinds man bluff”.” 

Bulma didn’t even have time to ask what he meant, because Vegeta did something unexpected. He grabbed her by her shoulders, and pulled her into him, giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Tongue against tongue, they held each other, their hot skins burning through the damned clothes. Everything else lost its importance. The grass, the ship, the whole scenery started to spin around for Bulma. Vaguely, she felt Vegeta’s hands pulling her inside, the distant sound of the GR door slamming behind her. His boxers were pulled down again, but this time by her hands.

****

He remembered it, she thought with amazement. That selfish, insensitive bastard, who never remembered Trunks' birthdays or hers, remembered their first time! Well, at least, that he remembered. 

Very slowly, she paced towards Vegeta, who appeared very indifferent. In reality, he was studying her movements, trying to guess what his cunning female was planning. She looked every bit like a beast stalking its prey, getting ready to pounce on him at any instant. It was dangerous, and also quite exciting.

Bulma sat besides him, and started caressing his chest. Her hand ran down his chest and belly, before returning to tease at the hardened, dark nipples, which were almost as sensitive as Vegeta’s tail scar. He closed his eyes and couldn’t help letting out a growl, so low that sounded a purr.

“Veggie-chan?”

“Hrrm?” he growled interrogatively. He hated to be called “Veggie,” or “Veggie-chan,” and she knew that.

“You’re hot, aren’t you?”

“Silly. I already said so.”

“Let me refresh you then!” With that, she poured the rest of her juice on his chest. Vegeta jumped at the shock of the cold liquid on his hot skin (he wasn’t lying about his hotness!). His eyes flared at Bulma as she laughed, but, before he could say anything, she pushed him back onto the sofa, and started to lick the juice that ran down his muscled chest.

“Aaah…,” he moaned.

A small drop slid down to his groin, causing a tickling sensation. Sexily, she licked its sweet, sticky track, her face slightly brushing Vegeta’s erect member. He buried his fingers into the couch, fighting against the strong urge to push her head down, but he knew she couldn’t be hurried. 

Meanwhile, Bulma felt the slight scent of soap that emanated from him. He had cleaned himself for her! Ah, Vegeta…did you really think that I wouldn’t notice that? It was subtle things like this that caught her heart and made her put up with his rude ways. All her friends believed that she only put up with Vegeta because of Trunks, not seeing any other possible reason. She couldn’t possibly explain to them that when they were alone, Vegeta was different, sometimes even a little affectionate, without revealing details that were extremely private. 

Impulsively, she pulled him onto her lap, much to Vegeta’s shock. He was used to pulling her into his own lap, not otherwise. After his initial surprise, however, he admitted that the contact of his naked rear against her thighs was pleasant… veeery pleasant. The caresses started again, from both sides this time. He bent forward, kissing her, his tongue brushing against hers, moving to kiss her neck, and then her shoulder, as his left hand searched for Bulma’s hardened nipple through her bra (What?! He hadn’t even noticed when she had taken the t-shirt off!). He pressed her breast slightly, then…

“Ouch! You’re gonna make me all bruised, you brute!”

“I can’t feel anything with this bra. Why do you insist wearing this piece of shit?”

“This ‘piece of shit’ is what keeps these beauties firm, just as you like them, silly!” Bulma took off the bothersome piece of cloth, smirking at the flames in Vegeta’s eyes. His hands weren’t enough anymore, and Vegeta slid from his position on Bulma’s lap to explore her breasts with his mouth and tongue. He wanted to move further down on her, but the couch was too small, so he pulled her none-too-gently to the carpet then licked his way down her belly. There was only one more barrier, and it was made of cotton. Bulma raised her legs to help him take her wet panties off.

“Thank you.” She moved her hands towards her sex with a relieved moan, but Vegeta caught them.

“Don’t waste that,” he whispered, licking her moistened fingers. 

“Gross,” she said, making a teasing face.

“Gross, huh?” He caressed her soft curls, and pressed a sensitive point below. “Remember that?”

“Uuh-huhh… you didn’t even know the name of it…”

****

Bulma lost all notion of time and space. There were sounds of things being ripped off, the barrier of clothes pulled away until there was nothing left but skin against skin, hands and lips exploring eagerly over chests, backs and thighs. With his urges no longer repressed, Vegeta’s touches were somewhat clumsy, though not quite brutish, and she knew with certainty that she would be all purple in the next days. However, knowing Vegeta, Bulma wouldn’t expect anything else coming from him, even if he was being as gentle as he could. Only when he pressed harder on her breast did she moan in distress. He promptly stopped, frowning in a way that clearly said ‘fragile human’. Casually, she looked down, to realize that she was as naked as he was. Vegeta noticed her gaze and deepened his scowl, half- expecting that she would want to give up, but Bulma reassured him with a smile. It was too late to feel shame, and even if there was a way to return from that point, she never would. She held his hand, and brought it back to her breast.

“Don’t squeeze me so hard. I’m not running away.”

“As if I would let you,” Vegeta sneered, but was grateful when Bulma started to guide his touch. He wasn’t exactly a virgin, but neither was he very experienced, and he was all too aware that a stronger move of his could easily break her bones. He felt like he was handling a damned china doll. But as Bulma’s hands slid his over her body, he started regaining his confidence, shaking off her touch so that he could continue his caresses on his own. She also took advantage of her freed hands to caress him in return. She kissed his face, then ran her lips and tongue down his neck and over his chest. He did the same to her; then, taken by an inexplicable impulse, he took one taut nipple into his mouth and sucked it. The woman sighed blissfully and pressed his head against her breasts. It was like a dream. She couldn’t believe that she was touching HIS body, let alone being touched by him! Impatient as Vegeta was, she had imagined that he would simply push her down, and take her like an animal. When he straightened a little to kiss her neck again, her hand “casually” met that tiny black scar above his rear - the spot where his tail used to be. She pressed it slightly, making him wince, as though a lone bee had piqued him.

“Does it hurt?” she asked with concern. 

“No. We Saiyans train our tails, so they won’t hurt us during battle… but there’s still some sensitivity. Press it again… a little harder, this time.”

Bulma obeyed him, while taking the advantage to squeeze his round perfect buttocks. Hmm, so firm and hard! Vegeta moaned with pleasure. He couldn’t wait anymore and pushed Bulma down, causing her to squeal in pain. He knelt beside her. He could tell from her scent that she was excited, but a little afraid, too. That just increased his arousal, and none too gently he opened her legs. It was then his gaze fell upon the small triangle of bluish curls. He hadn’t noticed that before, and the sight surprised him so much that his excitement gave momentary way to curiosity. Saiyans had no body hair, except on their tails. True, he never had seen a Saiyan woman naked, but he didn’t believe they had such a thing. He touched the small, damp curls, feeling their softness before he slid his hand down. She closed her legs in one reflexive act.

Vegeta didn’t protest or scold her, just separated her thighs again, and bent down to closer inspect the aperture placed between them. Gingerly, he opened her nether lips, and looked with fascination at those small wrinkles and folds inside, so like petals of an exotic flower. Bulma looked away and put a hand over her face. He acted like he never had sex with a woman before! 

His finger explored the delicate petals of her womanhood from one extreme to the other, feeling as they became wetter and wetter. The effects of his explorations appeared on Bulma’s face as she forgot her shame a little to feel it better. Ahh… that wasn’t so bad! Vegeta noticed, and suppressed a satisfied smirk. He had found a way to tame her! 

“You like it, don’t ya?” Then his finger touched what seemed to be a small - and obviously very sensitive - bump. He pressed at it a little more, watching her reaction.

“More… please…” she begged.

“What is this little thing?”

“What?!” Bulma sat up abruptly. “What do you mean ‘what’s this?!’ Haven’t you ever touched a woman before?”

“Of course I have!” Vegeta snapped back, confused “It’s just that I…,” he trailed off, not wanting to confess how inexperienced he really was. Bulma looked surprised at his expression of embarrassment. He looked like a timid teenager at his first time. 

“Why are you staring at me like this?”

“Nothing.” She smiled tenderly at him. “I was just realizing how much we both have to learn about each other.”

Vegeta was going to reply he hadn’t anything to learn, but she gently took his hand and guided it back to the middle of her legs, making him press her “bump” again.

“We call this the clitoris. All Earth women have it. It makes me feel good when you touch it…,” she said, before dropping his hand, and reaching behind him to press the scar just above Vegeta’s backside. “…just like you feel good when I touch there. See?”

“Sure. Only an idiot wouldn’t know that!” the prince bragged, but his eyes shone with a new understanding. He pulled his hand back, and smelled her sweet scent on it. That immediately awoke something inside him, just like the impulse that had took him to suck her breast. He made her collapse, and opened her legs once again. Something in the corner of his mind whispered at him that it was gross, but he pushed that thought away.

“Vegeta, what are doing? You’re not planning…? That’s disgusting! And it’s not hygienic, either!”

His tongue hit the sensitive bump_ the Clitoris _ and she immediately stopped protesting and began moaning. Ha-ha, woman, I found your weak spot! 

“Ahh… Vegeta, what… ah… that’s disg… ah… aahh… don’t stop, please, do…n’t … ahhhhhhh!!!!!” She buried her hands in his hair, pulling his head against her womanhood as his tongue penetrated her. Suddenly, he stopped what he was doing, and looked up at her.

“Say you want me inside of you.”

“Ah… you bastard!! You’re torturing me!”

He licked her a little more, and then stopped again. 

“You’re in my hands now. Say you want me to fuck you with all my might!”

“Why, you… you son of a bitch! I want you inside of me and you know that!”

He cackled gloatingly before sliding inside of her.

The two screams that echoed through the chamber were, above all else, exclamations of joy.

 

*****

“Say you want me inside of you,” Vegeta insisted.

“Silly… and I’m the one who asks stupid quest…ahhh, stop, Vegeta! That’s not fair! You’ll see when I’ll get up and… ahh...aiaiaiaiah!! All right, all right! You won! I want it! I want it!”

He gave a small triumphant laugh, and prepared to enter her. Suddenly, Vegeta stopped and stiffened, then looked back as though he had heard something.

“What?” Bulma asked, but she got no response. Her husband had vanished away.

“Did he go crazy?” she muttered as she picked up her t-shirt and angrily pulled it over her head.

Then she heard the muffled sound of voices. Oh my God! That’s why he had run off! Her parents were back with Trunks! Frantically, she glanced around. Here, panty, panty, panty... where were her panties? The only thing she could find was her bra. She kicked it under the sofa and kept on with her desperate searching.

The key turned. The door opened.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Little Trunks shouted as he bounded happily into the house followed by his grandparents. 

The boy stopped at the middle of the room and glanced around disappointed. “Where’s Daddy? I felt his ki.”

“I didn’t expect you back so soon,” Bulma stammered.

“There was an incident,” explained the old man. “The Ferris wheel somehow got loosened from its moorings, and started rolling around all over the park! Luckily, Gohan and Krillen were there, too, and they stopped it before anyone got hurt. Unfortunately, the authorities decided to shut down all of the amusements for immediate emergency inspection, and so all of the visitors were asked to leave.”

“The Ferris wheel…got loose? But how could…?” She paused in her questioning and noticed that Trunks was looking a little embarrassed. Bulma raised one suspicious eyebrow. “Trunks… do you know how that happened?”

The kid first looked down at his feet, then darted his eyes around, looking for a way to escape. Then he noticed what his mother was wearing.

“Mommy, why are you dressed in a curtain?”

The elder Briefs’s eyes promptly came up to look at their daughter, who wasn’t dressed in her usual fashionable style. Besides the slightly wrinkled t-shirt, she wore what appeared to be a long, bulky skirt, made from a piece of cloth that looked uncannily familiar.

“Curtain? What ‘curtain'?’” Bulma grinned. “Can’t you all see this is my new skirt?”

“But, honey, you always said that long skirts made women look old!” said her father confusedly.

“I still think it’s the curtain,” Trunks insisted, less for the sake of curiosity than for keeping the minds of his mother and grandparents away from the discussion about the detached Ferris wheel. Bulma’s guilty grin widened, and her blush grew deeper.

“Well, you… you’re right. It actually is the curtain. It’s just that I… I wanted to make a new skirt, and this fabric’s so beautiful that I just had to take it down to see how it would look on me!”

Both her parents and son still looked puzzled. Trunks, however, had already enough with that subject and glanced around. “Where’s Daddy? I felt his ki.”

Bulma’s embarrassment increased, and she started babbling excuses, not really making any sense at all. Mrs. Briefs, however, finally got the hint.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, her face lit up as her blue eyes opened with the realization. She reached out and grabbed Trunks by his hand. “Trunks-chan, I think you’d better come with me.”

“But I wanna see Daddy!”

“Your Granny’s going to make some cookies. Wouldn’t you like to help me? You too, Papa, come and lend us a hand!”

“But I…” the old man tried to protest, but he followed them anyway, thinking the behavior of the women in his family was becoming weirder by the day. Finally free, Bulma sighed in relief, blessing with her all heart the mother she had. She started to climb up the stairs, but a buzzing alarm brought her back running into the living room. The sound was coming from a small communication robot floating in her direction. A small screen lit up showing the face of the head Capsule Corp. security officer. 

“Ms. Briefs?” he asked.

“What?” she practically snarled. Luckily, most of the security employers were already used to their employer’s bad moods.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted you in something, Ms. Briefs, but one of my security guards reported seeing a naked man jump through one of the top-floor windows.”

“Really?” Bulma widened her eyes mockingly. “How scary! And how could he do that? With a ladder? Or did he climb up the wall?”

The security officer looked very uncomfortable.

“Well… actually, it’s a little strange thing. Looks like the man flew to the window, that’s what that idiot said. But of course that’s imp-”

“If you know that’s impossible, then why did you call me? Just to say that?”

“Well…”

“Weeelllll…. Next time one of your men starts having deliriums because of the heat, give him some water instead pestering me!” 

The screen went black. Huffing, Bulma climbed up the stairs, nearly tripping on her long ‘skirt’ several times. Vegeta and his over-active hormones! This was all his fault! 

She didn’t find him in the room , which meant) he was probably hiding somewhere else. Well, who cares? Bulma decided to take her shower – that was what she should have done to start with. It was impossible to rest in the house. She started to take her shirt off, but to her shock the piece of cloth was pulled from her body as if it left on its own.

“Nice skirt,” sneered Vegeta’s voice. “You should always wear it like this.” 

He hadn’t even bothered himself to dress. Bulma glared at him, her hands angrily planted on her hips.

“Now you decide to show up?! I ought to throw you through the window, you bastard! How dare you to just disappear(,) and leave me that way, in the middle of the room? If Trunks had caught us, he might become emotionally scarred for the rest of his life!”

“The boy will eventually have to learn where he came from.

“If that’s what you think, why didn’t you stay, too?”

Vegeta already had enough of that subject.

“Are you going to take a shower or are you going to continue standing there arguing dressed like a Hawaiian?”

Bulma realized that she had her breasts exposed with only the curtain covering her lower half. She should be really looking like a native from a tropical island. 

“This is more Tahitian, I guess. Hawaiian women wear straw skirts. And what do you care if I take shower or not? You already showered; I smelled the soap on you!”

“I can always take another.” Vegeta quickly reached around her waist with one arm, and started undoing the knot of her improvised sarong. “I’m not made of sugar, so I’ll not melt.” 

“No, you’re not…” his wife said, moving sexily against his body. “You’re made of a much harder material… but one that’s so very sweet inside…”

“Hrrmm…you talk too much…”

The curtain fell at their feet, as the door of the shower stall looked closer and closer…

*****  
Bulma opened her eyes. For those first seconds afterwards, she thought she had dreamed it all. But the hard, cold floor underneath her felt nothing like her bed. And the Saiyan smirking evilly at her certainly wasn’t a dream, either.

“At last,” he sneered. “I thought I would have to kick your butt.”

She said nothing, just sat up with her legs folded, and her arms covering her breasts, uncertain of what to do next. Thinking it best that she ought to leave, she stood up, but he also stood and held her gently by the shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Bulma looked surprised. She was sure that Vegeta wouldn’t want her there any longer, once he had satisfied his “physical necessity.”

“I… I need to shower,” she said, with unusual shyness.

“There’s a cabin shower behind the camera,” he said as he practically pushed her toward it. Bulma pressed her lips, and thought of giving him a good slap across his face, but her anger quickly melted away thanks to the welcome feeling of the hot water running over her body, and especially, the feel of his hands soaping her bare skin. Vegeta had learned fast how to touch her, no doubt about it. Bulma turned her head to look at him. She widened her eyes in shock, then started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re shorter than me!” 

The weight of the water had pulled Vegeta’s hair down, making him look much smaller. Smaller, certainly… but no less handsome.

“Y’know, you don’t look bad that way, with your hair down around your shoulders. You should wear it like that more often.”

“Grrmpf,” he just mumbled as he soaped his hand again. He seemed to have developed some addiction for her vagina, because his hand soon slid to the middle of her legs. The weak protest she started soon become a moan, as his hand made sure that no place inside of her would escape from his attentions. What a touch…!

“Could you hand me the soap, please?” she asked. Vegeta complied, curious about what she would do. Slowly and carefully, Bulma passed the soap all over his muscled chest. She felt his muscles tensing under her touch, and then gradually relaxing, his eyes finally losing the stern look and closing beatifically as her soaped hand ran down his spine. When she soaped his backside, he let out a guttural sound, which was very like a purr. Bulma gave a tender, loving smile at that reaction. He had probably never been touched like that before… never had received a caress or any other manifestation of affection.

Bulma crouched and started to soap his thighs. Inevitably, her gaze fell over his erect member. It was funny to think that not that long ago she was screaming to not see that, and now, it no longer bothered her. Well, not that much. She ran the tips of her fingers along Vegeta’s groin, feeling as he tensed again then stopped. She never had looked at it…directly, not with Yamcha. The former bandit had always been timid in his lovemaking, and would back off whenever she showed herself too daring. She sensed, however, that with Vegeta she wouldn’t have that sort of problem. She ran one finger over his penis defiantly. He trembled, but didn’t protest. Encouraged, Bulma cupped his soft sac with one hand and soaped it with the other hand, with the same care he had taken with her intimate parts.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by her upper arms, raising her high in the air, not caring that they were both still soapy. Bulma leaned her hands on his shoulders and opened her legs, knowing what would come next.

****

“Oh… oh…. Vegetaaaa…!” Bulma buried her hands in his damp hair. She leaned on his shoulders as he promptly lifted her up, and her legs expectantly opened... 

Suddenly, a sound very much like a rumble was heard just outside their door, followed by their son’s inquiring voice.

“Daddy? Daaaaad?”

“SHIT!!” the couple chorused. The way Trunks was insistently pounding on the door, it was a wonder that he hadn’t already broken a hole through it. Luckily for them, Bulma had had the door of their room reinforced. Wrapped in a towel, she ran out of the bathroom, dripping water, and followed by her equally irked husband.

“What do you want, Trunks?”

“Is Daddy in there with you?”

Vegeta waved frantically with both hands to the negative.

“Yes, he is,” Bulma answered, smirking at her husband’s baleful glare. “Why?”

“I want to show him the cookies Grandma and me are baking.”

“I don’t want to see any damned cookies!” Vegeta whispered.

“Sorry, honey, your daddy’s a little… busy, now,” Bulma said apologetically. “He’s weary from training and… mommy’s giving him a massage.”

“Oh,” the small boy mumbled in disappointment. “Okay.” Whenever his father had a massage, it took hours. Trunks probably wouldn’t see him until tomorrow. 

Bulma felt her heart sink upon hearing that sad little “okay.” 

“Finish you cookies, honey!” she yelled through the door. “Daddy said he’s really sorry for not coming with you to see right now, but he’ll love to eat them all!” 

“Really?” Trunk’s voice lightened up

“No…” Vegeta whispered, terrified.

“Really! He’s always hungry after the massage, so he said for you and Grandma to make a lot!”

“Great! See ya later, Mommy!” chirped the kid, as he skipped back to the kitchen. Vegeta glared murderously at his wife.

“You… you could have worked for Freeza as his torture master! Those two little monsters are going to kill me by stomach ache!”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous! Since when do you Saiyans ever have stomach aches, with those bottomless stomachs of yours? It won’t hurt you to make your son a little happy.”

Vegeta just growled. He hated when Bulma started with that lecture that he should spend more time with his son. He was teaching the brat to fight, wasn’t he? What else did she want?

“It won’t hurt for you to make me happy,” he said, as he picked up Bulma and strode toward the window.

“Vegeta, what are you doing? We are naked! We can’t go out like this!”

“I’m the one who’s naked. You’re wrapped on a towel, aren’t you? Anyway, we’re going to a place where nobody will see us.” Then he took off with her in his arms.

It had been a long, long time since Bulma had flown with him, she reminded herself. Not since those first wild months…

****  
With such a meticulous cleaning, it was only natural that they took a long time to get out of the shower. They’d have stayed even longer, if the water hadn’t become cold. Wrapped in a towel, Bulma left the bathroom to retrieve her clothes, cold but happy. Vegeta didn’t bother to follow her. He was a little annoyed because she had taken the only towel he had, forcing him to dry himself with his ki. He was also starting to get a little tense, anticipating her reaction to something he had done. 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” Her scream was predictable, though no less painful for his ears. He calmly paced towards the middle of the room, knowing what he would see. 

Furious and wide-eyed, Bulma examined what once had been her shirt and blouse and that were now rags. To not mention that her undergarments didn’t even exist anymore. 

“You…you tore all my clothes off!”

“You didn’t protest when I did it,” he smirked. “Actually, you seemed very anxious to be rid of them.”

“I didn’t notice what you were doing! I thought you had just removed them, just like any gentleman would have done! What now? How can I go out naked like this?”

“You should have thought of that before coming here.”

Bulma clenched her teeth. In retaliation, she picked up his clothes and began to tear them into as small of pieces as she could, leaving only his knickers intact because there wasn’t any way to destroy them. Vegeta watched calmly, without showing any reaction.

“Now we are even!” she declared, panting. “I’d like see you walk around out there in nothing but your knickers!”

“And did that leave you any clothes to wear out there?”

She was silenced for a moment. “I’m leaving with this towel.”

“No way! That’s the only towel I have. You must have a closet full of towels in your house!” He walked towards her. Bulma backed away, embracing herself to keep him from taking the sole towel.

“Don’t you dare! You shredded all my clothes, now you HAVE to lend me this!”

With a single pull, Vegeta yanked the towel off her body. Bulma just had the time to let out a frightened squeal before he hoisted her over one shoulder and opened the door.

“NOOO!! Please, don’t throw me out there like this! My whole life will be ruined! I’ll never be able to walk with my head up again…”

“SHUT UP!” Vegeta´s shout silenced her immediately. 

“Don’t you have any sense in your brains?” he scolded. “I’m not throwing you out, you idiotic woman! I dislike a scandal just as much as you. So, although you don’t deserve it, I’m going to take you to your room!” She opened her mouth, but he cut her off, knowing what she would say. “Nobody’ll see us.”

Bulma´s vision blurred, at the same time she felt a sort of fresh breeze swirling around her. At the next, they found themselves in her room. Her jaw almost hit the floor.

“B-but…” 

Vegeta simply put her down. She was so stunned that she stumbled(,) and fell back on her rump. He didn’t make any move to help her up, and she’d be honestly surprised if he would do it. So she got up by herself(,) and rubbed her sore backside.

“B-but… you’re amazing, Vegeta! Is that what you guys call supervelocity?”

“Don’t be silly. I didn’t even use a fraction of my usual velocity. You wouldn’t have survived,” Vegeta said with disdain as he paced towards the window.

“Where are you going?”

He stared at her in silence. In the Gravity Room, it was Bulma who had felt dislocated, but now here in her room, he was the one who felt out of place. Why was she asking something so obvious? She had obtained from him what she wanted, hadn’t she?

She sat in her bed, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re going back to train?” 

Vegeta looked away, angry for her guessing his thoughts. The truth was he wasn’t much in the mood for a training now. Bulma’s look softened at his obvious discomfort. She invitingly patted the empty space beside her.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to stay here with me?” 

He looked as if she had said something absurd. 

“Don’t you mind that someone might enter here and see me in your room?”

“My parents are away on a business trip, and the entire household staff has the day off. I’m all alone.” She smiled sorrowfully, and gave him a look that Vegeta never had seen in her before ---sad, and somewhat pleading. “You… don’t want to stay?” she asked again, despite feeling like slapping herself for practically begging. Vegeta certainly would spurn her for such display of weakness, but she couldn’t help it. However, he simply came back and lay beside her. 

It didn’t take much time for both of them to fall in a deep sleep, since they were both exhausted. By the next morning, however, they had recovered completely. Vegeta wanted to see what the difference was between Bulma’s bathroom and one in the Gravity Room. It took at least a couple of hours until he was satisfied. Much later, they decided they had enough of Bulma’s room and made love on the carpet of the living room, before getting refreshed in the pool. They practically spent the rest of the week naked, not keeping their lovemaking restricted to just one or two rooms. With the exception of Bulma’s parent’s quarters, the two of them had sex in every room of the house, including on the kitchen table, in the laboratory, and even in the doctor’s zoo, frightening the poor animals with their screams of pleasure. 

By the end of the week, Vegeta went back to his training, and Bulma feared it would be over between them. But to her happy surprise, he came back to her room every night, or almost. The problem was that her parents were already back, and they either had to be more discreet or seek out a change of environment for their frenzied trysts. On these occasions, Vegeta took her into the woods behind the house or, sometimes, he would take her to more faraway places, like the top of a mountain or a deserted beach. On one particularly memorable night, he made love to her on the top of the Capsule House. Bulma didn’t realize until much later that it was his way of saying goodbye, after he had gone away into space, and she discovered that she was preg…

****

As they took off, Bulma’s thoughts fled back to that last night before he left her. She began to feel uncomfortable. 

“Vegeta, you… we’re not going to make love at the top of the house again, are we? I mean, it was really great that time, but…”

“Do you think I’m crazy enough to go there, and have your stupid security force alerted to the fact that the ‘naked man’ has returned? No, we’re going to a place where nobody’ll find us. I’m already at the point that I’ll blast anyone who interrupts us again!”

Vegeta took her higher and higher into the sky; so high that they soon were above the clouds. Bulma could tell by the look in her husband’s eyes, that he had something dirty in mind. Suddenly, her towel began to slip. She made a move to try and grab it, but Vegeta restrained her hand.

“AAAAAHHHH!!!” 

Horrified, Bulma watched the towel falling down. Now she was completely naked to the open sky! Forgetting that they were too high to be seen from earth, she embraced herself shamefully, causing Vegeta to laugh. She tried to punch him, but that only increased his laughter.

“You bastard! You did that on purpose!”

“It’s impressive the way that you like to state the obvious. I told you before I’m an impatient man, and before we’ll get to our final destination, I want to have a little appetizer.” He raised her until her groin was at the level of his shoulders. Alarmed, Bulma clutched at his hair:

“Are you crazy? I’m going to fall!”

Vegeta didn’t respond, knowing that her protests wouldn’t last much longer. He opened her legs(,) and rested her thighs on top of his shoulders, and then he bent his head into the juncture in between. Soon, her clutches on his hair increased, but no longer because she was afraid of falling. She moaned as she felt her climax building.

“Oooh… Vegeta… please turn me down…”

“Hmm?” 

“I want to lick you, too… turn me down… please…”

He understood. Very carefully, he turned her upside down, and rested his face again between her legs. Mmmm…. Now they could both satisfy to each other. Oh, that was good, so good… He stiffened as her mouth closed in on a particularly soft and sensitive area. Woman! Watch out!

Ahh… sogoodsogoodsogooooood….

His climax came before hers and, given where his mouth was, his voice let out a muffled cry. Otherwise, he would have screamed.

Aaahhh... At – at last! What an amazing feeling! He couldn’t say that he felt as if he was in the clouds because he was already there; rather, it felt as though he had surpassed the clouds, the sky, and gone into the entire universe. And they hadn’t even started the real fun! When he returned Bulma to her upright position, he was already impatient to go down and proceed with the rest, but she didn’t look that happy. She coughed, looking like she was going to cry.

“What?!” Slightly offended, he reached up to wipe her face with his hand. “You asked for that!”

“I couldn’t gulp it all!” she moaned. “I tried, but I let the most of it fall. Why did you have to cum so much?

“So?”

“So? What if it falls onto someone’s head? What will people down there think?”

“They’ll think it’s raining splooge.” 

Bulma widened her eyes. Then, she realized the absurdity of all that, and started to laugh nervously:

“They… they probably think it’s raining towels, too…”

They laughed and exchanged a long, deep kiss, savoring their own flavors in each other’s mouths. 

“Ah, Vegeta… What am I going to do with you?” Bulma asked, still laughing.

“Everything, if you’ll shut your mouth and let us land, that is.”

They landed in a clearing of a forest, a beautiful, calm place, but not even Bulma was interested in sightseeing. As soon as they landed, she collapsed on the grass and pulled Vegeta over her. No more time was wasted on foreplay. A few moments later, a flock of birds took off, and small animals ran in terror to escape from what seemed to be the roar of beasts invading their formerly quiet home. 

Bulma decided to take Vegeta up on his suggestion to do “everything” to him, since she no longer had to fear falling out of the sky or that someone was going to interrupt them. The Prince stared in awe at the vision of his woman moving back and forth on top of him with such abandon. Her hands ran over her breasts and torso, while her aqua hair flung about her head wildly, looking as though she belonged to that untamed place. He slid a moistened finger into the very tightly joined area between her groin and his, and touched her clitoris, feeling that she was more than ready. 

They screamed each other’s names in unison, scaring away the few brave critters that still dared to remain in the woods. This time and place belonged only to them. 

Blissfully exhausted, Bulma nestled herself into her husband’s side. To her surprise, Vegeta arms embraced her, which he almost never did, even after they had sex. Usually, he just laid back and allowed her to embrace him or to “use his chest as a pillow”, as he said. No doubt he was changing, but so gradually than even those who knew him well might take a little longer to notice it. Fitted against each other like two spoons, they lay together, watching as the sky darkened.

“I wish I could sleep here,” Bulma mumbled before stretching her mouth to a yawn. Only her iron will still kept her awake.

“Why not?” Vegeta mumbled, also exhausted. At present, the simple idea of flying back home to Capsule Corp seemed like more trouble than it was worth.

“Did you forget we still have to eat Trunks’s cookies?”

“Aargh!”

“Y’know, I’ve been thinking… I’m not going to work this month, and Trunks has been after me to let him go with Goten to sleep away camp this year. With my mother’s help, the house would just be ours for a few days. We won’t have to bother with wearing clothes for an entire week…”

“Hrrmmm…”

So that was her way of bribing him to eat the damned cookies! He kept silent, letting her think that she deceived him. However, it would be worth gulping down a few toasted cookies for a replay of this afternoon – without the interruptions, of course. Since he said nothing in reply, Bulma kept talking:

“You could bring us here again, or to another place, and we could make love like we used to before I got pregnant – like on a mountain, for example, or better still: a beach! It would be great to get completely tanned without any bikini marks!”

Cunning, horny woman, he thought. Despite his tiredness, Vegeta was starting to feel excited again. And if he let her keep on talking like that, the two of them definitely wouldn’t be leaving this place until tomorrow – by mid-day at the latest. Abruptly, he got up and took Bulma in his arms.

“Do you really think you’ll have time to lounge around getting tanned while I’m around?” he asked with a smirk before taking off.

THE END

 

“Why are Mommy and Daddy taking so long?” Trunks complained as he turned out another bunch of hot, freshly baked cookies from their baking tray onto the cooling rack. They were running out of trays, after all of the available cookie jars in the house had to be filled up. Occasionally, the little boy looked up, as though as he sensed something. Why had his mother and father gone so far away to have their “massage?” And why did Dad´s energy always go up whenever Mom massaged him? Trunks shrugged. Adult stuff… 

“I’m sure your father will love your cookies, honey, no matter if they’re cold or hot!” reassured his grandmother as she put another cookie tray with balls of raw dough into the oven. “Thank Kami, this is the last batch! I wouldn’t know what to do if there was any more left to bake!” 

At that moment, Dr Briefs entered the kitchen, holding something that his cat had just found under a pillow. He raised the object with one hand and asked:

“Honey, is this underwear yours?” 

Now, it really is THE END! – XD


End file.
